


Of all the roads I've walked, this one pissed me off the most

by scrumptiouslynervouscollector17



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, also benny programmed yes man himself here, anea loves her little dumbass, benny is mine to do with what i please and he has a thing for computers, benny steals a necklace and gets himself adopted, but i like hurting her so here we go, genius on paper dumbass in practice, i....dont even know what this is lmao, in this fic benny is 22 i have decided and canon can get wrecked, she went into the tops to shoot him and ended up helping him take over vegas, this isnt even aneas canon verse this bitch is from skyrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrumptiouslynervouscollector17/pseuds/scrumptiouslynervouscollector17
Summary: When Anea Drayton woke up in Goodsprings, it was the second worst thing to ever happen to her. She had hoped the bullet put in her brain would give her the death she had been looking for. When she sees Doc Mitchells face instead of that of her husband and children, she knows that death will not take her so soon. He tries to give her new clothes, insist that the ones she was wearing aren't salvageable, but she puts them back on anyway. But something is missing, her necklace is gone. It’s all that she has left. Benny, her mind says, the man who was supposed to send her to whatever waits beyond this world, took the only thing of value she had left. This is what seals her decision to go after the man that shot her. Not the chip, not vengeance, but family.





	Of all the roads I've walked, this one pissed me off the most

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with yet another idea that wouldn't let me be, as usual lemme know your thoughts! the italics are aneas thoughts, i dont know if it fit like it should but it was something new to try!

When she walks into the Tops she spots Benny over by the elevator wearing her necklace around his neck. _Finally._ She grips her pistol tightly as she marches over to him. When Benny spots her making her way over to him he’s too shocked to see her alive to stop her from taking her necklace from its spot around his neck.

“This is **_mine_**.” Benny grabs at the place where the necklace used to rest as she puts it back over her head. _There, home at last._  
  
“W-what the fuck?” _Didn't expect to see me again did ya?_  
  
“You aren’t half as good a shot as you think you are, and you have even less smarts.” Benny starts to reach for his gun as he responds and her grip on her own tightens in response,

“B-but _how_ did you find me?”  
  
“You left a nice big trail of crumbs; and gave me plenty of reasons to follow.” She motions to the necklace around her neck and Benny lets go of his gun as he exclaims,  
  
“Are you tellin me that you walked your ass across the Mojave for a goddamned _necklace?!”_ she goes dangerously quiet before answering him. _He doesn’t know._

“ _Yes._ ” Benny takes a long pause and gulps before he asks,  
  
“So, now that you have it back, you gonna let me go? No hard feelings?” she shrugs as she answers.  _Not getting rid of me that easily Benny._  
  
“Yes I’m letting you go but you aren’t doing this alone. Its clear that you aren’t capable of taking over this place without someone with an actual brain helping you along. House knows, he’s always known and now that he knows I won’t help him he’s gonna have a helluva storm comin your way Benny” Benny blinks in shock before his face crumples with confusion. _Just like he used to- **no**._  
  
“You-you’re gonna help me?” she sighs as she responds with her hands on her hips, her grip on her gun forgotten,  
  
“Believe me, I’m as shocked as you are. I was ready to put a bullet between your eyes for this but, you’ve got some set of balls on you trying to pull this off. And I wanna see the look on House’s face when you take Vegas out from under him.” Benny scratches the back of his head with a nervous laugh before he responds,  
  
“I gotta say, I don’t really know what to make of this.” _James used to do th- **no**_. She will not think about her son now.  
  
“Be glad I’m one of the few that isn’t trying to put you six foot under. Now I’m assuming you had a next step you were planning to take?”  
  
“We shouldn’t talk about it here. C’mon, we can talk in my room.” she follows Benny to the elevator and into his suite at the top floor. He offers her a glass of whiskey, which she takes before taking a seat on his bed.  
  
“So, what was your next step?” _He’s so young and so very stupid._    
  
“There’s a bunker, underneath the Fort, the chip goes there to upgrade the Securitrons.”  
  
“And did you have a plan for actually getting to the bunker? Besides just walking into the Fort and asking Caesar really nicely?”  
  
“Ehhh, no not really.” she rolled her eyes as she swirled the whiskey around in the glass. _Even Genevieve would have a better- **no.**_  
  
“Shoulda known better, couldn’t kill a tied up woman with two shots in the head, but we’re in luck. A man by the name of Alerio gave me an invitation to meet with Caesar, along with this nice little mark that will let me in the front door.” _How did he make it this far?_  
  
“So you’re really gonna help? You are just saying this to put a bullet in my head when I ain’t looking?” _So nervous, too young to know how to hide it._  
  
“Yeah, I’m really gonna help, don’t ask why I haven’t figured it all out myself yet. Beyond sticking it to that smug motherfucker holed up in his casino.” _You know why._  
  
“Well then I really must be stupid because I believe that.” she barks a laugh before downing the whiskey in her glass.  
  
“Works out for both of us then, now I need you to do something. Don’t leave this room until I get back, as far as the rest of Vegas knows, I killed you in this room. Hopefully it’ll keep House from sending someone else after you until we deal with him.” _Let’s see if he can follow instructions shall we?_  
  
“I can do that, but how will you convince everyone I’m dead?”  
  
“That gun you shot me with should do just fine, don’t worry you’ll get it back. I have no interest in carryin around the thing that failed at killing me.” Benny reaches for Maria and with more than a little reluctance hands the gun over to her. _Good boy._

“Now that we have that settled, work on figuring out a way for me to kill House without getting blown to bits by his Securitrons while I’m gone.” _Please be better at being sneaky than you are at killing._  
  
“Will do.” she gives Benny a nod before firing a shot into the wall and ignoring Benny’s ‘ _what the fuck?!’_ as she walks out of his room and back to the strip, all the while lying to herself about what made her want to help him.  
  
She makes it to the Fort easy enough, the mark helps assuage any suspicions the Legion has of her. Caesar says he wants her to help him with a problem he’s having, a problem that just so happens to be in the very bunker she needs access to. She’s always been a very good liar so she smiles and nods all the while taking in every detail of the fort to remember for the inevitable conflict she and Benny will have with the legion. She still doesn’t know why she’s helping the dumbass that couldn’t even kill her properly. _You won’t admit it._ If she lets herself she sees James stumbling over his own two feet as he hit his growth spurt, Genevieve and Magdalena laughing at their clumsy big brother, her husband smiling at their children. _No_. She can’t think about them now, not while she has a job to do. Installing the chip is easy enough, hearing Benny’s voice over her Pipboy however damn near gives her a heart attack.  
  
“That’s it! You did it!”  
  
“What in the hell-Benny how did you hack into this?” _a dumbass with a talent for computers who woulda guessed?  
  
_“Welll Yes Man helped me with it, it wasn’t all that hard considering there aren’t many Pipboy signals.” _The hell is a Yes Man?_  
  
“I thought I told you to keep quiet? Lay low and not let anyone know you were alive? Is any of this ringing any bells?”  
  
“Oh! Well you see, Yes Man is a Securitron I reprogrammed to help me plan this all out dig? He’s in my room with me.” _Where the fuck was it before?_  
  
“Benny. Just tell me if I have to do anything else so I can get the hell out of here.”  
  
“You’re done with this part, we still have to get Yes Man into House’s mainframe so we can control the other Securitrons.”

“How in the hell did you manage to plan all of this and still be so damned stupid about it?”  
  
“It worked on paper.” _Damn near genius on paper, dumb as hell in practice, remind you of anyone?  
  
_“Whatever Benny, so I can leave now? The longer I stay here the more Caesar looks like he needs a bullet in his head.”  
  
“Yeah you can leave, come back to my room, I think I have something to help you sneak into the 38.”  
  
“You also thought you’d killed me.”  
  
“It _worked_ on _paper._ ” _Poor little dumbass._

   
  



End file.
